


Heart of Gold

by Mukeish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluffy, M/M, Pack Mom, first fic omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukeish/pseuds/Mukeish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight times Stiles was Pack Mom and One time the pack looked after him or the one where Stiles is pack-mom and he cares for his cubs and their daddy but he needs their comfort too sometimes. STEREK. Stiles/Derek. And lots of pack feels ! Lots of fluff, it makes me sick how cute this is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site, but I'm quite excited for it. I already have it up on ff.net but who cares, here you go. Sorry for any mistakes, but enjoy :)!

1\. Scott.

"Stiles, man." Stiles stopped on his way to Chemistry. His head spun round and he waited, more patient than usual, for Scott to catch up. The boy looked a little worse for wear. His hand was running through his hair, belt was squint and his t-shirt was crumpled.

"Hey," Stiles said, eyebrows raised. "You alright, man? You're not looking so good."

Scott shook his head, smiling a small smile at his best mate. "I'm alright, mate."

"You sure?" Stiles asked, pulling his bag further up his shoulder. Scott nodded absent-minded. "Well I'm here to talk to if you need somebody. Contrary to popular belief, I am a good listener, and I can shut up for ten minutes whilst you speak."

Scott grinned at the boy, his hand reaching out and squeezing the back of his neck, as though soothing him. "I'm okay, Stiles. Honestly, it's just stuff with Allison, the same stuff as usual."

"Well I'm still here to talk to if you need." Stiles pushed, taking his seat as Scott when in to the seat diagonal from him.

"Thanks."

Stiles wasn't surprised to see Scott that night. His Dad was working a night shift and when the door bell rang he immediately knew who it was. "Come in." He called from the kitchen, knowing the boy would hear him, grabbing himself a drink, now grabbing a second, and heading to the living room where Scott was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Scott glanced up, smiling gratefully for the can and setting back in to the sofa. "You busy?"

"Nah, my hot date cancelled." He joked, making Scott smile. "You here to talk?" he guessed, Scott nodded mutely, rubbing at his eyes, Stiles didn't say anything as he waited for the boy to talk. Though his leg did jiggle a little.

"I -" Scott started, frowning. "I don't know what to do about Allison."

Ah, Allison. The girl who had previously turned against the pack and tried to kill Boyd. The girl with a vendetta against Derek.

"Well what do you think you should do?" Stiles asked, eyes wide and interested, scanning Scott's face. He knew that Allison meant a lot to his best mate.

"I – we talked, Allison and I, and I told her I could wait for her but I don't know if I can. And how do I know she won't turn like that again? I mean, like, she's clearly got it in her, right? So, what if something happens to her Dad and she blame's Derek again. Or worse, what if she blames me or you? I don't know if I could deal with that!" Scott was looking frantic now and Stiles was sure that if he were a werewolf he would be able to hear the boy's heart pounding at a ferocious speed.

"Scott, man, you've got to do what's best." Stiles nodded as though he had dealt with a girlfriend before. "What are you leaning more towards? Leaving your psycho-ex or accepting the fact she tried to kill us."

Scott shot him a glare and Stiles had the decency to look shamed, it was probably a little soon to be making jokes about said 'psycho-ex'. "I think I'm going to leave her," Scott frowned. "I'm not as in to it anymore."

"Yeah, you've not been mooning over her as much lately." Stiles agreed and Scott couldn't help but snort.

"Stiles." Scott said moments later, and Stiles looked up from where he was reading the label on his can.

"Uh huh?"

"What would you do if -" he stopped talking and his face tinted red, he glanced at his feet slightly, shaking his head. "Doesn't matter."

"Ask me, Scott." Stiles sighed, wrapping his arm around Scott's shoulder. Scott immediately snuggled closer. "Nothing you ask will make me angry, or annoyed, or disturbed, or – sad, or whatever you're thinking."

Scott sighed and said quietly, so quietly that Stiles almost missed it. "What would you do if I wasn't attracted to Allison 'cause I thought I liked someone else." he was missing something out and so Stiles nudged him gently and he sighed. "Someone who's a guy."

Stiles couldn't help but gape at the boy in front of him, had Scott just admitted to being gay? Or was he bi? Or was he just attracted to guys? There was so many questions Stiles needed to ask, but the one that came out was, "Are you allowed to be a gay werewolf?"

Scott stared at him in shock and Stiles slapped his hand to his face. "Sorry man, it just came out, I couldn't help it."

Scott couldn't help laugh and shake his head, "It's okay." He paused, bit his lip, and murmured, "So you're okay with it?"

"Obviously, you're my best friend. I wouldn't care if you had pointy teeth, claws, furry side burns and had the temptation to kill me once a month." He paused dramatically as Scott rolled his eyes. "Wait! That already happens."

"You're so weird." Scott laughed, shaking his head again, he wasn't sure why he stuck around with this guy. Though, actually, he did know, now as he looked at the boy who was looking after him.

"Can I know who you like?" Stiles asked, eyebrows shooting up, his arm dropping as his hand clapped together excitedly.

"I don't think so." Scott said quickly, shaking his head.

"Aw mate." Stiles pouted but Scott still refused to tell him. "Fine. But if it's Derek, I'll throw you in front of a bus. A bus. Because really, he's your alpha, that would be weird. Plus he's Derek. Just, no. You can like anybody else."

Scott smirked at Stiles' obliviousness to his own feelings but shook his head, denying that it was Derek.

The only part that confused Stiles about that night was when Scott asked to stay the night. Not that that was any different from usual, it was a Friday night after all. But Scott curled up next to him in bed, refusing to let him go and positioning his body around Stiles as though protecting him.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at his snoring friend but simply sighed and closed his own eyes, drifting off in to sleep.

—

2\. Erica

Erica appeared at his door one day before he had to rush to school. He was already running late and to see the blonde girl at the door didn't necessarily cheer him up.

"Whatever Derek needs has got to wait." He said, grabbing his bag and heading for the door, only pausing when Erica didn't make some snide comment or knock him out and drag him to Derek.

"It's – It's not Derek that needs you." Erica murmured, and Stiles had already figured as much anyway, the man had been in his room the night before and seemed fine with the research Stiles had handed over.

"What's up? Who's in danger? Can we make it quick, because seriously, I've got a test next week in English and I should likely be at school just now to learn." Erica was beginning to look less and less hopeful by the minute, so Stiles sighed and waved his arm behind him. "Enter my home."

She looked up, then at Stiles, then back to her feet and hesitantly stepped inside the house. "I'm sorry for this." She murmured and Stiles didn't like it. Erica was supposed to be confident now, she wasn't supposed to be apologizing and feeling bad about anything. Was that not in the contract when becoming a werewolf? You will be bloody brilliant at everything, therefore will become a cocky bastard.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, reaching his hand out and touching her arm gently. She pressed herself in to it, scurrying nearer to him and sniffing at him. He stilled at first, but relaxed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It was supposed to change, you know?" No he didn't know, but he didn't want to admit that, so he simply rubbed her back soothingly. "I was supposed to be this, this werewolf, that could do all these amazing things and look good at the same time and people were supposed to apologize for making fun of me and they were supposed to look at me differently."

She paused and Stiles pulled her nearer, now realizing what was wrong. He tilted his neck gently, welcoming her to sniff at him all she wanted. She seemed grateful enough and ducked her head, pressing her nose against his collar bone.

"It's not changed. I still get laughed at, some people even have the video still on their phones. Who does that? People still look at me warily, expecting me to collapse in front of them and begin seizing. I don't know how to change it." Stiles knew she wasn't beneath crying, but the fact that her eyes were watering scared him. This wasn't the Erica he had grown to respect, and that's what he told her.

"Erica, do you know why I'm here right now? Why I'm helping you?" He asked, turning her to face him properly. She furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head.

"Because you feel sorry for me?"

"No, because I understand." Stiles sighed, rubbing at his head. "With my ADHD I get weird looks, my Dad's wary if he realizes I haven't taken my medication, Scott always asks me what's wrong. People have laughed at me too, you know, because I move around so much or because I talk a lot. They think I'm an idiot, or I can't control myself or whatever. That's why I'm here, because I know it's horrible. But we'll get through school, we'll get out of there, it's only a few more years really, and we'll show them. I know you're intelligent, you must be if you came to me." She managed a weak smile at that, as he winked at her. "And you're gorgeous and you're going to do well in life. Okay? Those people don't matter, seriously. They're not worth worrying about, you're stronger than them, mentally and physically now. And that makes you the better person." He finished and she smiled at him, hugging him tight again, her leather jacket cold against his arms.

"Thank you." She whispered and he simply squeezed her tighter, he heard her taking another sniff before heading to the door.

"Why do they do that?" He murmured, rolling his eyes and jumping up on the counter. He needed to take a few minutes before heading off to school, that was most likely the most emotional speech he had ever given and he wasn't used to it.

"Because you're pack." A voice said from behind him, he let out a 'manly' squeal and held on the counter so as not to fall off. Spinning his head round, he glared at the smirking Derek.

"What?" He asked, unsure of what Derek was on about.

"They sniff you because you smell of pack, without the mixed scent of wolf. You're a human, you smell of pack, it keeps them sane." Derek answered simply, walking forward until he was leaning against the counter next to Stiles. They both sat in silence as Stiles processed the information.

"I'm pack?" He asked, quietly, eyes wide and staring at his fingers. A low growl from beside him caused him to snap his head to the glaring man. "What?" He squeaked.

"Of course you're pack, idiot." He rolled his eyes at Stiles' dopey grin, but his lips twitched upwards a little.

"Brilliant." Stiles said, grinning. "Does that mean I have to do what you say though? 'Cause that's not cool, I'm a human, I don't have any of those strange tugs that tell me you're right or whatever. So I'd be doing it willingly, and that's not really my style."

By the end of his point, he nodded his head once, and raised his eyebrows at Derek, who's own eyebrows were raised. Derek's was far more impressive than Stiles', so he let his drop.

"It means you should do what I say, because I'm your alpha, but you're right, you won't get the pull to do so like the others." Derek answered, leaning forward. Stiles' heartbeat picked up and Derek caught on to it, smirking.

"Uh..." He went silent when Derek's nose was next to his neck, before realizing something. "You just said I was right."

Derek stilled, glancing up at Stiles, who was beaming. He rolled his eyes, "When?"

"Just there, you said, and I quote, 'but you're right,'. You admitted I was right." He grinned and Derek took one last sniff before leaning back and going to leave the house.

"Get to school." Was all he said before he was gone, leaving Stiles sitting on the counter, grinning and strangely turned on.

—

3\. Jackson

When Jackson came to him he figured hell had frozen over. At first he though the new werewolf was going to beat him in to a pulp, because he held him behind the lockers in the locker room until everybody else had left. Finally letting him go when the door had swung shut behind the last boy.

"Uh... a simple 'I need to talk to you' would be cool." Stiles huffed, massaging at his chest. "Unless you're trying to kill me, then please give me a head start, it's only fair."

"I'm not trying to kill you." He rolled his eyes, sitting down on the bench and fisting his hand in his hair. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh okay, so talk?" Stiles said, eyebrow raising. It couldn't be that hard to talk to somebody, plus this was Jackson, he doubted Jackson would speak to him about something important.

Obviously he was proven wrong.

"Do you think I'm the omega of the pack?" He asked, obviously wishing he hadn't. Stiles gaped at him, his eyes bugging out his sockets and his mouth dropped open. Oh Jesus, he wasn't trained to deal with this. He must have missed the signing sheet or something.

"I – you – what makes you think that?" Stiles asked quietly, sitting next to Jackson on the bench.

Jackson glanced at him before looking back at his feet. "I mean, I was last to join wasn't I? And I know the whole Kanima thing wasn't my fault but I killed all those people. I feel bad enough about it, but I can't help but think the pack blame me and therefore don't do anything I say. They ignore my opinions and I just – I don't think I'm really part of it." He murmured, giving up his defensiveness and letting it out to Stiles, who was beginning to wonder why the hell they were all talking to him.

"Jackson, firstly, the Kanima thing, totally not your fault. That was all psycho Matt and Gerard's faults. You weren't in your right mind and they took control of that, they forced you to do those things, you had no idea what you were doing, okay?" Jackson stayed silent and Stiles took a deep breathe, promising mentally that if he were to be murdered by Jackson right now for touching him, he would personally have words with God. But he braved it and placed his hand on Jackson's shoulder. Thankfully, Jackson only glanced at it before staring back at his feet.

"Okay?" Stiles repeated, squeezing his shoulder and holding his breathe until Jackson answered.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, okay. Not my fault." He nodded, and his eyes looked so determined to believe it that Stiles wanted to cry. He wrapped his arm around the lad's shoulder and squeezed, Jackson shuffled closer and before Stiles knew it, Jackson had his legs bent up and his arms wrapped around them, leaning in to Stiles' side, sniffing at him and nudging him with his nose.

Rolling his eyes at how natural this felt, for even Stiles, he pulled Jackson closer and began talking. Which to be fair, was what he was best at. "And as for being an omega, I don't think there's any omega's in our pack."

"Our." Jackson echoed, a faint smile on his face. "You've accepted that you're in the pack now?"

Stiles' eyebrows shot up and Jackson smiled. "You never used to say 'our' you said 'the'."

"Oh." Stiles said, shocked that Jackson had noticed. He shook his head to focus on the matter at hand and said, "Well anyway, yeah. There's no way that, even if there was an omega, you would be it. Because Beta's are always the strong, smart, brave ones. And I hate to break it to you, but you're all three." Jackson smiled again, taking on board what the boy was saying. Stiles had no idea what he was saying though, he wasn't lying but he was just spouting crap. Though he had no idea he had thought Jackson was strong, smart or brave. Apparently, though, he did. "If anyone was to be the omega, it would be me." Stiles snorted, "but don't put yourself down Jackson. You're not to blame for anything the Kanima's master's did, nor are you far down on the werewolf social ladder." He snorted, shaking his head. "You're Jackson Whittemore, when have you been anything but popular."

Jackson couldn't help grin as he unfolded himself and stood up, stretching his legs. "You wouldn't be an omega." He said to Stiles' previous comment. "Derek wouldn't let that happen."

Stiles snorted but didn't say anything, smiling up at the boy who smiled back, embarrassed. "Thanks for this."

"No problem, I seem to be the advisor of the group lately." He smiled and Jackson smiled back, before grabbing his things and going to leave.

"You make a good Mom." Jackson joked, leaving Stiles with a scandalized expression on his face.

"Excuse me, but I'm a boy." Jackson grinned and made his way to the door, he stopped at the door and turned back to Stiles, who was still sitting on the bench.

"It sounds nicer when you say you're part of the pack." He admitted, before blushing and leaving. Stiles stared on in shock, before letting a small smile spread across his face.

—

4\. Lydia

The moment Stiles realized he was over Lydia was... eventful at that. The girl had stormed up to him, her red hair flying behind her and her eyes filled with anger. Stiles opened his mouth and shut it again at her glare. "You're coming back to my house." She said, waiting by the passenger door of his Jeep. He looked back at the school, where Scott was watching with his eyes wide, and looked back at the red-faced Lydia before nodding quickly.

"Yeah, okay." He unlocked the door and hopped inside, waiting for Lydia to do the same before speeding off to the girl's house. The drive there was silent, not awkward though as Stiles simply allowed her to think over why she was so angry.

That and he didn't want to be murdered, especially in his Jeep.

They pulled up outside Lydia's and rushed in the house quickly, heading straight to Lydia's room apparently. Stiles grinned as he sat on her bed, but lost it when Lydia growled at him. "So what's wrong?" He asked, his arms behind his head, shuffling over so Lydia could get comfortable beside him.

She sat on the bed and looked at him before burrowing her face in to his chest, pouting and clutching on to the boy as a baby would it's mother.

"Jackson." Stiles sighed and let one hand rest on her back, not really acknowledging the fact he wasn't feeling the familiar flare of jealousy. "Who does he think he is? He acts as though he's better for everyone, like he's too good for me."

Stiles sighed again, soothing her with rubs on her back. "I'm sure he doesn't think that, Lyd."

"He sure acts like it. I don't deserve this. I thought when he turned in to a werewolf, and we both admitted that we still loved each other, quite publicly." That was true, Stiles nodded, Jackson was naked and they were all watching the two crying teens. "I thought we'd have a chance. But the next day he was stuck up, again."

"He's got a lot to deal with." Stiles reminded her. "He still feels awful about what he did as the Kanima."

"But – he's not to blame." Lydia looked up at him, frowning. Stiles nodded in agreement.

"I know, but have you told him that you think that?" Lydia shook her head, confused. "He probably thinks you think it was his fault. He still feels insecure about the whole thing. I'm thinking he feels like you're too good for him, hence why nothings happening between you just now."

Lydia gaped at him in realization and really, Stiles shook his head, for the smartest girl in their year she could be incredibly daft. "I need to talk to him."

"Yeah you do." Stiles snorted and blushed when Lydia glared at him, realizing now wasn't the time to make a comment.

"Will I text him to come over or should I surprise him and go to his? What if he isn't in?" Stiles had never seen the girl looked so nervous, and he felt quite privileged that he got the chance to see it.

"Text him, then he's got time to sort himself out too." Stiles stood up, making to leave the room but Lydia gripped on to his wrist. He turned to face her and got a face full of her hair.

"Thanks, Stiles." She murmured and he noticed no butterflies popped up, nor did any unwanted erection, and he frowned but shook it off.

"Just be safe." He winked, pulling away and laughing at her red face. "It's hard enough to deal with one Jackson, I don't want any mini ones running about."

"Oh my God, I hate you." Lydia said, but laughed as she hit his arm. Stiles grinned at her and hugged her again.

"See you later, Mom." Lydia breathed and Stiles stilled, pulling back and staring at her.

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrows at him, confused as he was so pale. "What did you just call me?"

He watched her think about it, before blushing. "Man?" At his raised eyebrows she said, "Oh fine, I called you Mom, but don't let it get to your head."

"Does this make me Derek's wife?" Stiles squeaked, eyes wide as Lydia laughed. "That's not funny, I amn't even dating the guy."

"But you want to." Lydia huffed a laugh at Stiles' indignant face.

"Well I'm going now, hey if I'm your Mum can I ground you?" Stiles asked and Lydia raised her eyebrows. "Fine, but I could totally ground Scott."

He left the house, listening to Lydia's laugh and trying to get his head round the fact he was the Pack Mom. It all made sense now, well some of it did. It made sense to the fact they came to him for advice and hugs and such, what didn't make sense is why it was him.

—

5\. Isaac

The next time a werewolf popped in to his house at uncalled for hours, he was prepared. Well not really since he was having his face eaten by his new boyfriend. Or man friend. What would you call the guy you were dating but was like six years older than you? Old-aged-man-who-I-date-friend?

Whatever it was, though, it was fairly recent. Say, three weeks? And nobody had found out yet.

Not until Isaac crawled in to Stiles' room, shaking. It was a matter of how distracted Derek was that he didn't hear him. But they both heard the thump as the boy fell off the window ledge and in to the room, gaping at the two men.

"Oh my God, It's like seeing my parents making out." Isaac hissed, before frowning at his sentence and going back to the vulnerable boy he was as he was climbing up to the window.

"Uh..." For once Stiles was speechless and Derek couldn't help chuckle. He pressed a kiss to Stiles' head, ruffled Isaac's hair and climbed out the window. The two teenagers watched as he jumped down and walked away, before Stiles turned to Isaac, cursing his old-aged-man-who-I-date-friend for leaving him to explain.

"I don't want to know." Was what Isaac opened with and Stiles let out a breathe of relief, sitting on the bed and letting Isaac sit next to him. "Erica told me you helped her, when she wasn't... happy? And I figured I kind of needed you."

Stiles sighed and opened his arms for the boy, not wanting to reach out to touch him in case he scared him away. Isaac scanned the boys arms before lunging in to them and burying his head in to the crook of the boys neck.

"Is it about your Dad?" Stiles asked quietly, running a hand through Isaac's hair, and he felt him nod slowly. "Do you want to talk about it?" A shake of the head. "Do you just want me to hold you?" Another nod. Stiles could do that, he rearranged them so that Stiles, though smaller than Isaac, was lying behind him and had his arms around the vulnerable boy. Isaac flung a leg over Stiles and buried himself in to the boys chest, sniffling occasionally as Stiles rubbed at his neck soothingly. "If it helps any," Stiles spoke up a few minutes later, and Isaac made a noise, signalling that he was listening. "you've got the pack, and we all love you."

Isaac was quiet for a while and Stiles had though he had fallen asleep when he finally spoke up, "I love you guys too."

Unable to hide his smile, he pulled Isaac closer and ran his hands through the boys hair until he fell asleep. He burrowed himself deeper in to his pillows, still holding the boy tightly, and listened to the boys breathing to help him doze off too.

During the night, Derek returned to make sure Isaac was okay. He hadn't expected the boy to stay at Stiles' all night, but he wasn't complaining, it was adorable, the way the two had curled in to one another. Stiles protectively and Isaac looking for comfort. Derek ran a hand over Stiles' buzz-cut, and made to leave, but Isaac grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He looked up with pleading eyes and Derek sighed, he couldn't help but give in to the boy when he looked at him like that. Isaac shuffled Stiles back and moved with him, snuggling close to the boy as Derek lay on the outer side of the bed, his arm going around Isaac's waist, and the other going over Isaac to Stiles, where he reached for the boys hand. Stiles woke up enough to grab on.

"Thanks." Isaac murmured, burying his head in to Derek's chest but keeping a hold of Stiles hand around his waist. Derek just nuzzled his face in to the boys hair, sighing as he heard the two sets of slow heartbeats from the bed, signalling that they were asleep. He let his guard down and fell asleep with them, figuring he could do so safely within this household.

When the Sheriff came to wake Stiles the next morning, he stopped in surprise at the sight on the bed. Stiles' back was pressed against his wall and Isaac was burrowed deep between Stiles and Derek, who's back was facing the rest of the bedroom. Both Stiles and Derek had thrown a leg over Isaac, their legs entangling somewhere in there, their hands still clasped as Isaac held tightly on to Stiles' arm around his hips, his face in Derek's neck. Derek's hand, which was attached to the arm also around Isaac's waist, was stroking Stiles' chest soothingly.

Sheriff Stilinski couldn't decide whether he should wake Stiles up and shield him from the two people he had taken in in suspicion of murder, or leave them be.

When Derek woke up, obviously sensitive to the Sheriff's movements, his eyes widened comically. Stilinski knew that had he been awake, he would be able to be impassive, his guard must be down and therefore he sighed.

"Go back to sleep, son." he murmured quietly, watching as Isaac moved closer to Derek and Stiles' hand, which Derek had dropped, was twitching, obviously feeling the lack of warmth. Derek opened his mouth to say something but Stilinski shook his head, "Sleep, and look after my boy." Derek just nodded and the man left for work, Derek could wake Stiles up later, his son didn't have plans for the day anyway.

—

6\. Boyd + Scott/Jackson

One person Stiles thought was going to stay clear from this Mommy-Stiles and pack bonding time, was Boyd. Apparently not though, because when Stiles left the cafeteria and headed for Chemistry he was grabbed by a hand and pulled to the parking lot.

"If you're going to kill me, my family won't be happy." Stiles huffed, fighting against the hand, but a familiar rumble stopped him. "Boyd?"

"Yeah." He said, and Stiles could hear the smile. "I – uh – needed to talk."

"Okay." Stiles had accepted by now that everybody had issues and that he was going to need to deal with the chats.

They walked to Stiles' car and crowded inside it, Stiles in the drivers seat, Boyd in the passenger's.

"It's – uh – my parents, they're arguing again." It dawned on Stiles now that he knew nothing about Boyd's family life. He turned round to the calm guy and raised his eyebrows, letting the boy continue. "It's just – I thought they'd stopped but they haven't, they were just good at hiding it. Or maybe I just wasn't there enough to notice. But lately It's all they seem to be doing."

"They still love you, you know." Stiles said, and Boyd figured maybe the boy was psychic? "I know that's what you're thinking, they argue a lot about you and you think you're causing trouble especially with your knew powers and that if you weren't there it would help?"

Boyd looked at Stiles helplessly and the boy rested his hand on one of Boyd's large shoulders. "Honest to God, and okay I don't actually believe in him or anything and so that statement is probably pointless, but it isn't your fault. If your Mom and Dad aren't getting along right now, its problems they have between the two of them, nothing to do with you. You're Boyd, you don't cause people trouble, you help them out that trouble."

Boyd couldn't help but smile at the boy who was rubbing his shoulder, "Thanks."

"Any time, seriously." Stiles smiled, before back-tracking. "Though I recommend calling before coming to mine if you do, Isaac's still scarred."

Boyd couldn't help his large grin, he remembered when he had seen Isaac the next day, who was muttering about how his Pack-Mom was evil. Boyd had simply laughed.

"Please stay with Derek," Boyd murmured, and Stiles' attention peaked again. "I've already got one set of parents on non-speaking terms, I don't want it to be the same for you two."

Stiles smiled, as he always did when the Pack mentioned his Mom-status. "Don't worry, I amn't letting Derek go anywhere."

Boyd's smile lit up the entire Jeep and Stiles couldn't help hug the boy who hugged him back, tightly and Stiles saw lights flash in front of his eyes. Jesus that boy was strong.

Boyd's head snapped up and he was frowning, he looked over at the stairs where Jackson and Scott were obviously arguing. "Aren't they meant to be in school?" Stiles asked, opening his door and climbing out.

"So are we." Boyd pointed out but Stiles just waved him off, making him chuckle. Stiles got up close enough to hear the two boys argue.

" - can't just say things like that!" Scott was yelling. "I'm serious about it, I'm not some soft of dick. I'm not you!"

"Well I'm sorry but who's supposed to believe that you're suddenly gay. I swear to God, if you're planning on hurting -"

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HIM YOU IDIOT." and okay this was serious when Scott was calling someone else an idiot. Stiles rushed up quickly when Jackson growled at the boy, the two of them getting ready to wolf out.

"Stop!" Stiles panted, pressing his palms against his thighs and trying to regain his breathing, he looked up at the two wolfs who had now turned to him, still in human form. "Don't do anything stupid."

"He's using Isaac." Jackson growled, his eyes flashing blue, nobody had yet found out why his eyes flashed blue whilst the other beta's were yellow.

"I am not using him, I – I – I love him." Scott sounded so weak, so vulnerable, that Stiles wished he could hold on to him. But that would make Jackson think he was taking sides.

Jackson's glare faded and he shook his head, "How am I – How are we supposed to believe you? You were with Alison for ages, and suddenly she turns in to a bitch and you're going after Isaac?"

"Jackson," Stiles spoke up and the boy looked at him, Stiles shot Scott an apologetic look. "He came to me months ago, worked up about Isaac. I don't really know many people who would be that worked up over somebody they didn't have proper feelings about, you know, unless they were weirdos."

Jackson sighed in defeat as Scott looked at him, a wounded expression over his face. "I'm sorry." Jackson sighed again. "I just don't want Isaac getting hurt, he's been through enough."

Scott sighed and said, "Yeah I know. I don't want to hurt him, that's the last thing I want to do."

"Okay." Jackson said, nodding his head and turning to go back inside, he smiled at Stiles apologetically and gratefully at the same time. Stiles turned and raised his eyebrows at Scott.

"So you're with Isaac now?" At Scott's red face, he pushed on. "When did this happen?"

"Last night." Scott murmured, smiling and glancing at his watch before cursing. "I need to get to chemistry." He made to and turned back to Stiles, obviously forgetting Stiles was also in his Chemistry right now. "Thanks." He jogged back to school and Stiles turned to Boyd, who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"What did I do?" Stiles asked, confused, frowning.

Boyd shrugged, "You stopped them wolfing out and hurting one another."

"Oh."

—

7\. Derek

Stiles and Derek had been together nearly two months now, and as of yet Stiles had comforted the entire pack minus his boyfriend. He was happy, though, that Derek hadn't needed to be looked after yet, that he wasn't letting anything get to him. That changed apparently, when Allison and Chris came back in to town.

The remaining Argent's had left after everything had happened, and now Derek was going about in a frenzy. He was training the werewolves almost daily, he wasn't letting Stiles out his sight, and the boy had been made to start training with the man. Derek had Isaac trailing the Sheriff and he had Boyd watching the McCall's household.

Stiles hadn't realized at first, he noticed when Derek climbed in his window every night, but he hadn't really put together the pieces until they ran in to Allison in the shop, when Stiles was picking up food for his Dad.

"Stiles." A choked voice came from behind them, Derek who had been tense as soon as they had walked in the shop, tensed up even more so and Stiles spun round, facing the doe-eyed girl.

"Allison?" He asked, eyes wide and mouth agape. "When did you get back?"

"A week ago, I guess you wouldn't notice, I've not been at school or anything." She smiled gently, but Stiles could see the nerves fighting through.

"Yeah, fair enough. So how was your trip? How are you?" Allison's smile was stronger this time and she looked less tense, though the same couldn't be said for Derek, who was stiff with his hand on Stiles' elbow.

"It was – yeah, good. Dad and I got closer, we needed it. I'm alright, a lot better than I was." She smiled again, glancing at Derek's hand. "I see you two finally sorted that out."

Stiles laughed as Derek growled, Stiles simply slapped the man's arm before stepping forward, "Come here." Allison stepped forward, glancing at Derek before flinging her arms around Stiles' shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her torso and squeezed. "It's good to see you again, Allison."

"It's good to see you too, Stiles." She pulled away, wiping a stray tear. "And you Derek." There was an awkward silence as Derek just nodded his head. Stiles raised his eyebrows at Allison as though saying 'what can you do?'. She giggled before biting down on her lip. "How's Scott?"

Stiles was the one to tense this time, unsure on how to break it to her. "Gay." He said, before cringing and staring at his feet, wishing sometimes that he didn't talk. He coughed and tried to cover it up. "I mean, maybe not gay because you know, you. But like he likes a guy now, and that's going quite well, and... yeah."

Allison giggled again, "I know about Scott and Isaac, Stiles. Lydia told me last night."

"Lydia?" Derek spoke for the first time and Allison looked at him with nervous eyes, nodding.

"I ran in to her when I was picking up milk." She shook the loaf of bread in her hand. "Clearly I forgot to get this."

"Silly Allison." Stiles smiled before glancing at Derek and sighing. "We should get going, it was nice seeing you and I'm – eh – I'm glad you're alright."

Allison smiled kindly at him, "I'm glad you're okay too, Stiles."

The ride back to Stiles' was awkward, as was unpacking the bags and heading up to Stiles' room, where the two sat in silence. "So..." Stiles started, blowing air out his mouth. "That was interesting."

Derek growled from beside him and Stiles sighed, turning to face the brooding man. "Let me guess, because they're back you suddenly feel threatened?" and wow how did Stiles manage to guess these things so well? Derek looked up hesitantly before going back to staring moodily around the room. "Derek, we're big boys and girls, we can look after ourselves."

"It's my job to protect you. All of you." Derek growled, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the boy in front of him, who just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, that doesn't mean Allison and Chris are actually worthy of you wasting your time. You saw Allison earlier, she's not evil in any way, hell she was wearing a summer dress. Her hair was in bloody pigtails. How is that the sight of anything evil and nasty? And as for Chris, has he done anything? Did he come patrolling in to town with a new load of hunter's and a fuck load of guns? No, he didn't. You don't need to worry, it's not your job to go out of your mind about us. Okay, you can look after us and care about us, hell we do for you, but don't strain yourself. This extra protection you've been giving our families, unnecessary, adorable and we totally thank you for it, but they don't need it. The wolves extra training, you're tiring them out man. My training? Come on, I'm a human, I won't learn how to use a knife in a few weeks. And as for staying with me every night... well that you can continue doing, because come on who would turn you down? But you don't need to is what I'm saying."

Stiles stared at Derek breathlessly, Derek staring back, no emotions on the older lad's face. He looked down at his lap before back to the boy and sighed, "I'm scared." he admitted, shaking his head. "The Argent's... one of the Argent's, she tore away my family, she only people I loved or loved me, I can't – I can't do that again Stiles. I can't let them... you, get taken away from me."

Stiles did his best not to gape, he really did, but this new, soft, emotional side of Derek was shocking him. He did what he did best and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, hugging him tight and talking to him. "We're not going anywhere, Derek. Please believe that. Please believe me."

He felt Derek nod, "I do." Derek nuzzled his face in to Stiles' hair and they both lay back on the bed, Stiles atop of Derek but the two just resting. Stiles' leg slipped between Derek's and he sighed contently. "You've been there for us a lot, lately." Derek pointed out and Stiles just shrugged.

"You guys are my pack, of course I'm going to be there when you're upset." He said as though it were stupid to think otherwise.

"I think Jackson's expecting you to tuck him in at night. And Lydia's waiting to go shopping with you. And I faintly recall Scott telling me he wanted you to make him his special soup when he was ill, I think he forgot he can't get ill." Derek's smirk was evident with the tone of voice and Stiles groaned.

"Oh God I really am their mother, amn't I?"

Derek chuckled and clutched Stiles closer, "Yeah, but that makes you mine, so I'm not complaining."

"And how does that make me yours?" Stiles smirked, pulling away and looking in his lovers eyes. Derek grinned at him and Stiles realized, at moments like this, that he really did love this man.

"Because I'm clearly the Father." He joked and Stiles could collapse on the floor and cry every time Derek joked with him. "That and you're taking care of my pack, with me."

"Obviously." Stiles murmured, "What would you do without me?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Derek's, just for a sweet, chaste kiss, before nuzzling his face in to the man's neck and dozing off.

"No idea." Derek whispered, answering his question and following the boy. He was getting too familiar with the boy's bed, these days.

—

\+ 1 time they looked after Stiles.

Stiles had managed to hide it from his pack, and Scott was too loved up to remember the date, but it was coming up to the date his Mom had died all those years back. The week leading up to the 17th of September, Stiles partially hid himself in his house. Sometimes he couldn't, if he didn't want to be suspicious. But on the anniversary of her death, he curled up in his bed and cried in to his pillow.

He couldn't hear his Dad, but knew he was in the other room, dealing with her death in some way on his own. Later on they would sit and watch a movie, or eat dinner and talk, but for the first few hours they stayed separated, remembering her in their own ways.

Stiles had her photograph in his hand, it was slightly tattered from the amount he had cried with it or pulled it out his wallet and simply held it. He stroked at her frozen face and murmured to her, miss you's and love you's.

He knew it would hurt, it did every year. It was as though the pain of losing her was dull most the year, sometimes flaring up at comments or memories. And then this date would come around and all Stiles could see was the nine year old him crying over the side of her hospital bed as she smiled down at him one last time, her fragile hand flitting across his head and a small, "be safe Stiles, don't forget I love you and take care of your Dad, for me, please?" Stiles had nodded quickly, not wanting to disappoint. "Where are you going?" He had asked, "Why do you know you're going? How?"

"I can tell, baby." She said, her other hand was being held by her husband and Stiles copied the movement. The previously bubbly and energetic woman, now frail yet still happy, rested her head back and closed her eyes. "I love you both."

They watched her sleep for another ten minutes, crying when their hearts leapt to their throat's at the sound of the monitor.

Stiles couldn't scratch the sight out of his eye, as his Dad crumpled in front of him, and nurses and doctor's stated her time of death and Stiles just stood their, numb and unfeeling.

Back to present day and Stiles was in his bed, clutching the photo between his forefinger and thumb, tears streaking down his face and his eyes burning a hole in to the wall as memories flashed before them, as though watching a movie. A movie seen by nobody but him.

He was so far gone that he didn't notice his window being opened, he did notice though as a large body blocked his movie from the next scene. The hospital scene was about to replay, and he looked up at the face to see who had stopped it.

Derek was standing there, a pained looked fluttered over him as he took in Stiles. "Hi." Stiles murmured, casting his eyes downwards. He heard a sigh and his bed sank under the weight of the alpha wolf who slid in behind him, wrapping his arms around the boys waist.

"I understand." Was all Derek murmured and Stiles cried in to his waist, blubbering about missing her and wanting her back, and all Derek told him was that he understood. Because he did, he knew how the loss of family hit you strong, especially a parent. He knew what the urge to breakdown and give up was like, he knew and he cared and so Stiles sobbed all over him and probably ruined his t-shirt but he didn't care because it wasn't as though he didn't have twenty of the same shirt.

When the window opened again, Stiles sniffled and peaked round to watch the rest of the pack enter the room, all looking uneasy but concerned. Stiles tried to smile but failed, and when he looked at Scott and his pained face, another tear fell. Scott sighed and slid in next to him, so that Derek and Scott were both cuddling Stiles, and the rest of the pack maneuvered around him. Erica curled in between Derek and Stiles, her head on Derek's chest and her hand on Stiles' hip. Isaac did the same between Scott and the boy, but his hand lay on Stiles' thigh. Boyd curled at the end of the bed, his legs tangled with Derek's as his head lay atop of Stiles' feet. Jackson fit behind Derek, only just but likely because he was so thin, and his hand held Stiles' elbow, where it was reaching out to hold on to Derek's hand. Lydia lay on the top of the bed, her back against the headboard and her face buried in Stiles' hair.

During the entire moving and shuffling, Derek's hand placed itself on Stiles' heart and didn't let go, his heartbeat was slowing down and calming underneath the man's palm. The two locked eyes as the rest of the pack murmured that they loved him and they were here for him. The boy was all out of tears but Derek could see, and hear, him swallow. So he mouthed 'I love you' and then 'Rest' before watching the boy close his eyes and fade away, probably for the first time in a few days if the circles under his eyes were anything to go by. And Derek was just happy he could be there for Stiles, he was glad his pack, Stiles' pack, could look after him for once and it wasn't the other way around. Because Stiles needed help too, even if he didn't like to admit it. And okay he would probably wake up with a joke come off his tongue, but maybe he wouldn't and maybe Derek would get some words out of him, because for a boy who spoke so much he never really talked.


End file.
